


Containment Conversations

by Vilmarix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Elevators, Fear of Flying, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilmarix/pseuds/Vilmarix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing John wanted was to be stuck in an elevator with Sherlock. However in every crappy situation something good always comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment Conversations

"We are stuck."

"It appears so."

"In an elevator."

"Astute observation, John."

"Which is suspended twenty feet above the ground."

"Must you state the obvious?"

"And held in place by a couple of steel wires."

"They are quite sturdy, I assure you."

"If they snap, we plummet to our deaths."

"Plummeting would not kill us, the impact generated by the force of the kinetic energy gathered throughout the fall, will most likely pulverise us to death."

"..."

"John?"

"Please, stop talking."

"I was merely correcting your assumption."

"Sherlock."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"..."

"..."

"You didn't tell me you had a fear of flying."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You obviously dislike hanging in mid air in a metal box; it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"I think better, when my feet are on solid ground."

"It is linked to issues regarding control."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, which I find fascinating, seeing as I am your flatmate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I like to consider myself an unstoppable force."

"And I like to consider myself an immovable object."

"And once again you prove my point."

"Really?"

"Yes, you seem to try to do the impossible."

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I'm full of the truth."

"Exaggerated truth."

"Then refute me."

"Nothing I try to do is impossible, I just have to spend a considerable amount of time and contribute a substantial amount of effort for it to be carried out. Such as making you admit, that you regard me as your friend, at Baskerville."

"..."

"Sherlock, are you blushing?"

"Don't be stupid, it's a rise in temperature in the lift that causing my cheeks to flush... And I as I recalled, I was drugged."

"And to which I recall and quote, 'I'm full of truth.'"

"I was undergoing an extreme emotional dilemma."

"You're a self-proclaimed Sociopath, not a psychopath."

"..."

"..."

"Stop smiling, it's aggravating."

"Admit it, I won this conversation."

"You didn't win, I allowed you to win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"I don't doubt it."

"..."

"..."

_Sound of machinery begins._

"Looks like we are moving again."

"Brilliant observation John, I wonder what we will do without it."

"We'll be just fine, since we have you for that already."

"..."

_Elevator doors chime open._

"Oh, and Sherlock?"

"...?"

"I'm happy to be your friend too. Thank you for distracting me, while we in there."

"...You're welcome."


End file.
